


Bad Ending

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Body Horror, Death, Gore, Like... it gets a lil bad with Gordon and Tommy, also they're dead as shit, cause of them being dead and Benrey being... Benrey, everyone but Benrey dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: During the final fight, everything stops. Benrey's confused for a moment. It wasn't supposed to end yet.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Bad Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry?

He didn’t realize until it was too late. The gunfire stopped, and Benrey paused, frowning. The boss battle wasn’t over yet. He wasn’t down yet, why weren’t they continuing to fight back? Benrey looked around, confused, barely able to spot them. Skeletons floated around him in a circle, and Benrey sighed, shrinking back down to size. 

There was nothing yet. Benrey frowned, glancing around and wading through the water, trying to find them. Where did they go? Did they just leave? No... he couldn’t hear them... What in the world happened? 

Bubby was the first he ran into. Benrey paused, confused. Bubby wasn’t moving. He was propped up against the wall, blood clouding the water around him, and Benrey felt his stomach drop. No... no that wasn’t supposed to happen. He moved over in seconds, trying to find a pulse, any breathing, just any sign of life from Bubby’s form. 

Nothing. 

He turned to the skeletons, pointing at them. “Fix. Fucking fix it. Now.” And took off, leaving two skeletons behind as they tried to figure out how to fulfill Benrey’s wishes. Benrey booked it through the low water, trying to find anyone else, skidding to a stop next to Coomer, face down in the water, blood matted into his hair and staining his clothes and the water around it. 

Benrey flipped him, searching desperately, hoping he hadn’t... but there was still nothing. No beat, just Coomer, still warm but unbreathing in his arms. Benrey felt like he was falling apart, desperately trying to hold himself together, and more skeletons settled around Coomer, as Benrey once again left. 

Gordon and Tommy were together, and for just a moment, Benrey felt hope, hoping they were still there, with him, that they were together, but when he got close, he knew it couldn’t have been the truth. 

Gordon’s gun arm had been ripped from the stump, leaving carnage behind, the wound reopened, muscle shredded around where the metal had connected, bone peaking from the wound just barely, broken to show the marrow dripping from inside. His other arm was around Tommy, who skin looked burnt, flaking off into the water, smoke still curling from his mouth and eyes, the sockets empty other than the burnt flesh that had disconnected from muscle around it, leaving behind raw burnt muscle. 

Tommy had burnt himself out from the inside, and clung to Gordon in his last moments. Gordon, for all Benrey could tell, had simply bled out, unable to handle the loss of his hand a second time in two days. 

Benrey unraveled, form dissolving into body parts multiplied and wrong, everywhere they weren’t supposed to be, an amalgamation, a mockery of what he had been barely seconds before. His broken form curled around them desperately, sweet voice burning into existence around him from thousands of mouths, trying to pull their lives back, searching for anything in the world around him, screaming into nothing as the world shook with the force of his pain.

Benrey could do nothing but cling to their lifeless bodies and hope that he could fix it. They had to come back. They had to. Benrey wasn’t bad, he wasn’t. He wasn’t. 

He wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, hewwo, I have no regrets.


End file.
